Por ella
by Dryadeh
Summary: Sirius había superado la línea de lo que no se debía hacer al enamorarse de Hermione y ahora estaba perdido. Una semana, eso era todo cuanto tenía que aguantar sin tocarla antes de que ella se fuera. Sirius&Hermione. Regalo para Holofernes.


_Para _**Holofernes**_, con cariño. Por ser un ejemplo, una inspiración y una persona encantadora. Me alegro de haberte conocido. Espero que te guste._

**

* * *

****Por ella**

Sirius arrojó una rata muerta a Buckbeack y resopló. Se acercó hasta la ventana del cuarto y miró la calle gris entre las cortinas raídas, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Estaba loco, completamente loco.

Frustrado e inquieto comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, ante la penetrante mirada de Buckbeack que masticaba su presa. A veces, Sirius sentía que el animal le comprendía, que podía ver dentro de él. Pero no le gustaría lo que tenía en la cabeza en esos momentos. Porque imaginaba que a nadie le gustaría saber que su compañero de habitación era un puto depravado sexual.

Y él, Sirius Black, lo era. Esa tarde acababa de confirmarlo.

Todo había empezado tontamente, con él decorando Grimmauld Place con motivos navideños, después de saber que los Weasley, Harry y Hermione, se quedarían en casa esas Navidades para estar más cerca del hospitalizado Arthur. La casa parecía caérsele encima cuando estaba allí solo, con la única compañía de Buckbeack, Kreacher y sus recuerdos. Todo en ese lugar, cada cenefa del papel decorado que cubría las paredes, cada manilla con forma de serpiente de las puertas, cada emblema de los Black tatuado en cualquier mueble, le recordaba a su familia. A la pureza de sangre, el elitismo, los prejuicios, el qué dirán. Todas esas cosas que él había odiado, de las que había huido tiempo atrás. Las que en el presente le tenían preso.

Pero ahora, con las bromas de los gemelos Weasley, el ir y venir de Molly y la presencia de su ahijado y amigos, las cosas pintaban diferentes. Grimmauld Place rezumaba vida y él también. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el hogar de los Black iba a ser decorado por Navidad. Sirius se había empeñado en encargarse él mismo de los adornos, cantando alegremente villancicos célebres como "_Hacia Belén va un hipogrifo"_. De vez en cuando, alguien pasaba por la habitación en la que él trabajaba y sonreía al escucharle cantar, y entonces Sirius gritaba aún más alto arrancándoles carcajadas.

Todo iba bien hasta que llegó _ella_.

-Ehm…Señor Black –le llamó su voz con timidez, como si lamentara interrumpir su recital.

-Sirius –la atajó él, colgando espumillón plateado en la cumbre del abeto que estaba decorando.

-Sirius –repitió ella algo cohibida –la Señora Weasley me ha enviado a llamarle, dice que la comida ya está lista.

-Iré en seguida –replicó Sirius agachándose para buscar más adornos en la caja. Y se negó a mirarla, porque era mejor no hacerlo. Porque ya se la sabía de memoria, porque por alguna desconocida razón, no podía evitar mirarla con la ansiedad de un perro hambriento cuando nadie se daba cuenta desde que había vuelto a Grimmauld Place. Conocía a la perfección la masa desordenada de su pelo. Se abultaba en todas direcciones, indómito y salvaje, con un remolino cerca de la raya, y aunque nunca lo hubiera tocado sabía que era suave y que olía a champú. Sus ojos eran marrones, como los de cientos de personas. Nada extraordinario de no ser por el brillo de inteligencia que los iluminaba desde dentro, dándole una tonalidad tirando a whisky que tal vez explicaba porque quería emborracharse en ella cada vez que le miraba. La nariz era pequeña y más bien respingona, y a Sirius le daban ganas de sujetarla por la punta entre dos dedos para atraerla hacia él y besarla. Devorarle esos labios finos, tiernos e inocentes a los que tantas cosas podría enseñar. Como ese cuerpo, tan diminuto al lado del suyo, tan lleno de vida, tan joven.

Merlín, era un jodido pervertido.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, Sirius se incorporó y reanudó el villancico a pleno pulmón, deseando apartarla de su mente. Pero escuchó su risa, sofocada, detrás de él.

Se volvió y comprobó que ella aún no se había ido como pensaba. Seguía allí, riendo por su canción, y su risa sonaba fresca, como el murmullo de una cascada. Y atesoró en su interior esa sonrisa, para recordarla cuando los gritos llegaran a su cabeza, cuando los cuerpos sin vida de James y Lily aparecieran en sus recuerdos, cuando sintiera el frío, el vacío de los dementores andando junto a su celda en sueños.

Y no pudo evitar sonreírle. Una sonrisa lenta, pero fluida. Torcida como se había torcido su vida. Una sonrisa que tiempo atrás, cuando él era joven y despreocupado, hubiera dedicado a una chica bonita, con la esperanza jovial y apasionada de acabar metiéndole mano. Una sonrisa seductora, segura, elegante, que llegó a sus labios con la naturalidad de antaño, como si no se hubiera pasado quince años sin usarla.

Ella dejó de reír y mantuvo una sonrisa vacilante. Sirius se dio cuenta de que la estaba poniendo nerviosa al sonreírle de ese modo, como si un cartel luminoso le hubiera anunciado que quería meterse en sus bragas. Furioso consigo mismo, Sirius cambió bruscamente de expresión y volvió a ocultarse, hurgando en la caja de los adornos.

-Ve yendo, Hermione. Ya bajaré –dijo con voz seca, removiendo frenéticamente las bolas de Navidad, las cintas, las figuras y el espumillón. Quería hacer ruido, el suficiente ruido para no oír los pasos de ella alejándose, para no oír sus propios pensamientos.

Y le había mentido, porque no pensaba bajar a comer. Lo más prudente sería enclaustrarse y alejarse de ella, por el bien de todos. Inquieto, Sirius salió de su habitación y caminó a zancadas hasta el baño que había al fondo del pasillo. Abrió el grifo del lavabo, se mojó las manos y se las llevó al rostro, como si quisiera insuflarse cordura, salir de esa tortuosa pesadilla. Se miró al espejo rallado y sucio, mientras el agua seguía corriendo y por su reflejo borroso se deslizaban gotas de humedad.

Y se vio viejo y ligeramente desquiciado. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Definitivamente había perdido la chaveta en Azkaban, o al salir de allí, qué importaba. Siempre había sido algo temerario y alocado, pero era la primera vez que se encaprichaba de alguien veinte años más joven que él. Ella era una _niña_. Ni siquiera tenía la mayoría de edad mágica. Una joven e inteligente bruja con un futuro prometedor por delante. Él un viejo, reducido a permanecer el hogar que tanto odiaba mientras otros luchaban en la guerra. Y por si fuera poco, la sociedad mágica –y muggle –creía que él era un asesino y el Ministerio entero le buscaba.

Además, ella no era una niña cualquiera. Era la mejor amiga de su ahijado, por Merlín. La mejor amiga del hijo de Lily y James. Definitivamente, estaba enfermo.

James. ¿Qué le hubiera dicho James? Casi podía oírlo en su mente.

"_Es un puñetero pervertido, Canuto, pero deberías tirártela"._

A quién quería engañar. James nunca le hubiera dicho algo así. Eso era exactamente lo que se hubiera dicho a sí mismo unos años atrás. Porque bueno, su filosofía por aquel entonces en lo tocante a mujeres, consistía en concederse todos los caprichos que quisiera. Si tuviera unos veinte años menos y estuviera en Hogwarts con ella, posiblemente lo intentaría. Pero las cosas no eran así y no podía aplicarse el "_echemos un polvo y pasemos a otra cosa_" con Hermione Granger.

Podría intentarlo, podría seducirla y disfrutar de unos rápidos encuentros a escondidas. Ella no diría a nada, sería un secreto.

Pero la estropearía. La marcaría, ensuciaría su inocencia, su candor, su pureza. Simplemente, aparte de todo lo demás, no podía acercarse a ella. Porque en el caso de que ella deseara entregarse a él, a un viejo chiflado, decrépito y fugitivo, Hermione no estaba hecha para él. Ella era como un ángel, él un maldito calavera.

Ella se merecía a alguien mejor, alguien no tan golpeado por la vida, tan amargado, tan oscuro. Alguien como Ronald Weasley, demasiado simplón para tener maldad pero leal hasta el tuétano. Alguien como el chico pelirrojo, que podría mirarla sin sentirse culpable, podría tocarla sin mancillarla, podría besarla con ternura en lugar de hacerlo con adulto deseo. Y sólo así ella podría florecer en su esplendor. Con alguien de su edad, alguien adecuado, alguien que supiera cuidarla y pudiera darle más que él. Porque Sirius no podía darle nada, no tenía nada. Ni siquiera libertad para mear fuera de esa jodida casa.

-Sólo una semana –se dijo, porque eso era todo cuánto debía resistir. Luego ella regresaría a Hogwarts y él tendría algo hermoso que recordar.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Se había propuesto evitarla, pero dentro de una misma casa, eso era bastante complicado. No podía saltarse todas las comidas y cenas durante una semana, así que se sentía obligado a compartir mesa con ella. No es que se sentaran cerca nunca. Él presidía la mesa y ella estaba varios asientos más allá, charlando con Harry o los Weasley. Pero desde su posición, Sirius siempre podía verla, se sentara donde se sentara. Merlín sabía que se esforzaba por no fijarse en ella, por concentrarse en las conversaciones, por estar atento a las noticias, pero una y otra vez, sus ojos se deslizaban hacia Hermione, como un imán atraído por el metal. Le gustaba verla coger su vaso con una mano pequeña, marcada por durezas de apretar tanto la pluma, y las uñas cortas, siempre al límite, como si se las mordiera a menudo. Le gustaba la manera en la que movía los labios al hablar y como el color subía a sus mejillas cuando defendía su posición y discutía con alguien. Le gustaba ese tono de marisabidilla que ponía cuando ella sabía algo que los demás no o cuando regañaba a Harry y a Ronald Weasley por no haber comenzado los deberes navideños. Le gustaba todo.

Y se estaba volviendo un obseso, un obseso enajenado por vivir entre el impulso de apartarse y el de alejarse de ella.

**o0o0o0o0o**

-Sirius.

Sirius dio un respingo y los tarros que estaba sacando de la despensa, casi se le cayeron de las manos al reconocer su voz. Los posó cuidadosamente en la encimera, se enderezó y miró fugazmente a Hermione con aire esquivo.

-¿Sí? –gruñó. Ella pareció sorprendida por su tono y apretó un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo que llevaba en las manos.

-¿Has visto a Kreacher últimamente? –preguntó –Le he…le he comprado un regalo pero no lo encuentro y no sé dónde dejárselo.

Sirius se frotó la barbilla áspera por la barba de unos días y se apoyó en la encimera, pensativo y más rígido de lo que le hubiera gustado.

-Hace días que no lo veo –dijo –estará en el ático buscando más basura que llevar a su madriguera.

-¿Su madriguera? –repitió ella frunciendo el ceño. Sirius sintió el impulso de besarla justo ahí, sobre las arrugas de confusión, y cambió de postura incómodo. Furioso consigo mismo, se acercó hasta el fregadero y abrió una de las puertas del armario con brusquedad. Entre las cañerías quedó a la luz un oscuro hueco lleno de trapos, basura, baratijas y restos de comida en distintos grados de descomposición. Hermione se asomó un poco y se alejó en seguida, llevándose una mano a la nariz.

-Apesta, lo sé –dijo él ásperamente. Deseaba largarse cuanto antes –puedes dejarle el regalo aquí, tarde o temprano lo verá.

Soltó la manilla de la portezuela y se incorporó dispuesto a irse. Incluso llegó a dar un par de pasos hacia la escalera de la cocina, pero por el rabillo del ojo la vio arrodillándose frente al refugio del elfo doméstico y el brillo dorado del papel que envolvía el regalo le llamó la atención. Tal vez, porque en realidad no quería irse.

-¿Qué… -se rascó la cabeza tratando de disimular su interés -¿Qué le has comprado? –dijo al fin, carraspeó y esperó a que ella le respondiera mirando fijamente la pared.

-Una colcha –repuso ella dejando el paquete dorado en el interior de la Madriguera –es una casa fría –añadió en respuesta a la mirada interrogante de Sirius.

-No te preocupes tanto por él –dijo Sirius con hosquedad –mala hierba nunca muere.

Hermione se puso en pie y le miró seriamente.

-Puede que Kreacher no sea muy agradable, pero ha pasado muchos años solo aquí y se siente desdichado. Tal vez si le tratamos con un poco de comprensión y paciencia, él…

-¿Se convierta en un amoroso elfo doméstico? –completó Sirius con un desprecio que no pudo disimular –Kreacher era así desde que puedo recordarlo, puede que no tan chiflado pero igual de despreciable. No malgastes con él tu compasión, Hermione, no lo merece.

-Creo que eso debo decidirlo yo –dijo ella, ofendida por el tono de Sirius.

-Tú misma –Sirius se encogió de hombros, furioso, y salió de la cocina, cerrando de un portazo.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Genial, Sirius se lo estaba montando genial. Peleándose con ella por el malnacido de Kreacher como si tuviera también dieciséis años. Cerrando puertas con tanta fuerza que podría hacerlas giratorias, para descargarse de algún modo al no poder hacerlo con un beso. Comiendo y cenando como un perro rabioso, respondiendo agriamente a todo el mundo y pasándose la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su habitación con Buckbeack. Pronto todos –_ella_ – se irían y él volvería a quedarse solo allí. Por un lado, contaba los días para que eso sucediera con cierto alivio, por otro, lo hacía con desesperación y amargura porque no sabía cuándo volvería a ver a Harry y menos a ella. La última noche antes de que todos se fueran, Sirius apenas era capaz de conciliar el sueño, malhumorado como estaba. Si estuviera en Hogwarts, años atrás, podría despertar a James y a los otros para ir a cometer cualquier locura que le hiciera olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones. Pero ellos no estaban y él estaba encerrado en esa odiosa casa.

Farfullando por lo bajo, se levantó de la cama con el pantalón del pijama y se puso una bata negra encima. Buckbeack le observó en la penumbra mientras salía de la habitación sigilosamente. Al fondo del pasillo, en la última puerta a la derecha, estaba la biblioteca de los Black, una enorme estancia recubierta de paneles de madera envejecida y llena de estantes que llegaban hasta el techo atiborrados de libros. Historia mágica, hechizos, magia oscura, clásicos mágicos. Casi cualquier libro que se pudiera desear se encontraba allí. A Sirius no le gustaba demasiado la biblioteca, le traía recuerdos de horas y horas sentado allí, con su hermano Regulus, obligados ambos a leer el libro de la historia familiar o novelas mágicas que hacían apología de la sangre pura y el elitismo. Esa mierda siempre le había aburrido y dado sueño, y ahora, Sirius recurriría a cualquier libro de la biblioteca para ayudarse a conciliar el sueño.

No sabía que ella estaba allí. De otro modo nunca se hubiera presentado en la biblioteca pasada la media noche cuando el resto de la casa dormía y el silencio le susurraba que cometiera locuras como cuando aún tenía diecisiete años.

No esperaba encontrar a Hermione, arrodillada en la polvorienta alfombra salpicada de sillones, con una pila de libros alrededor y uno, enorme, extendido sobre sus rodillas. El cabello enmarañado le ocultaba prácticamente el rostro y tenía la espalda encorvada sobre el libro, como una flor doblada por el viento.

Ella aún no le había visto y Sirius sabía que podría irse por donde había venido sin que Hermione lo notara. Eso sería lo más prudente.

Pero Sirius Black nunca había sido prudente y era demasiado tarde para empezar a serlo.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas con un suave "_crick_" y Hermione dio un bote al oírlo. Miró hacia el lugar de donde procedía el sonido y le encontró a él, allí, apoyado sobre la puerta, observándola con una intensidad tal que parecía querer meterse dentro de ella.

-Sirius –exclamó ella ahogadamente y cerró nerviosamente el libro que había estado ojeando –siento estar aquí y tan tarde…pero sé que Kreacher ha aparecido y yo aún no le he visto. Quería despedirme, así que me puse a buscarlo y sin saber cómo…di con la biblioteca. No sabía que la casa tenía una, en verano no…

-Yo me encargué de limpiarla –dijo Sirius adivinando sus palabras. Y era cierto, él se había encargado de limpiar la última planta de la casa. Tal vez porque allí estaban sus recuerdos más dolorosos: la habitación de su madre, la de Regulus, la biblioteca en la que tantas horas habían pasado…Y por alguna razón, la biblioteca se había librado de la purga del resto de la casa. Permanecía prácticamente igual que cuando él se había largado de Grimmauld Place.

-Siento haber entrado en ella sin permiso –se disculpó Hermione, levantándose del suelo con rapidez. Parecía nerviosa y abochornada –pero es tan enorme y apasionante…que no pude resistir la tentación de echarle un vistazo. Aquí hay libros que nunca he visto en Hogwarts –dijo con un brillo soñador que intensificaba el color del whisky en sus ojos.

-Lo sé –dijo Sirius y esbozó una sonrisa torcida mientras se alejaba de la puerta. Parecía tan emocionada que él empezó a mirar la biblioteca con otros ojos –No me molesta que estés aquí, debí enseñártela antes.

-Se tardaría toda una noche en recorrerla –murmuró ella examinando la hilera interminable de estantes que se extendía ante ellos.

-Yo no tengo sueño¿tú? –preguntó él adentrándose por un pasillo sin esperar respuesta. Pero ya sabía que ella le seguiría antes de escuchar sus pasos detrás de él. Y se sonrió torvamente sin que Hermione pudiera verle, embriagado por la sensación de tener una excusa para estar con ella. Caminaron durante minutos, horas tal vez, perdidos en el laberinto de estantes y libros, el aroma a pergamino viejo flotando en el aire, y la leve luz de los candiles mágicos iluminando sus pasos. Él le hablaba de los libros que había en cada sección, de cómo habían conseguido algunos, de la antigüedad de otros. Ella le escuchaba fascinada, rozando con sus dedos el lomo de algunos libros de tal manera que Sirius deseaba ser de papel y tinta.

-Manual de Oclumancia –leyó Hermione, observando un pesado tomo en el instante más alto. Sirius se detuvo y alcanzó el libro con elegancia, acercándoselo a Hermione. Ella lo tomó con reverencia, examinando sus duras tapas con letras de molde doradas.

-Lo vi una vez en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca y siempre me quedé con ganas de echarle un vistazo –murmuró ella abriéndolo –pero se necesita el permiso firmado de un profesor…

-Y no crees volver a conseguirlo –aventuró Sirius con una sonrisa torcida.

-En realidad nunca lo tuv… -Hermione se interrumpió consciente de que había hablado más de la cuenta. Miró a Sirius y su sonrisa indulgente, casi cómplice, la hizo enrojecer –Harry, Ron y yo entramos varias veces en primero.

-Primero –repitió él con una mueca apreciativa –James y yo no entramos hasta segundo. Y nos costó otro año más arrastrar a Remus y Peter con nosotros –sonrió de forma nostálgica golpeando con dos dedos el lomo de otro libro, perdido en sus recuerdos, como si de algún modo estuviera de nuevo en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca con sus amigos.

Hermione volvió los ojos hacia el libro, como si quisiera darle intimidad, pero Sirius se apartó pronto del estante y la miró.

-¿Te interesa la Oclumancia? –preguntó –junto con la Legeremancia pertenece a una rama oscura de la magia.

-Lo sé –murmuró ella –pero estoy preocupada por Harry y sus visiones de cosas que hace o piensa Vo-Voldemort.

Sirius no dejó de apreciar su valor al atreverse a nombrar al mago tenebroso y su inteligencia al conocer la Oclumancia y sus posibles usos como forma de ayudar a Harry. Y sintió más que nunca ganas de besarla, con la desesperante sensación de que las cosas podrían haber sido muy diferentes si ambos hubieran coincidido en Hogwarts en lugar de Grimmauld Place veinte años más tarde de lo debido.

-Sé que es magia oscura y peligrosa –continuó Hermione distraída mientras pasaba más páginas del libro –Es muy útil proteger tu mente de los demás, pero en cierto modo sería interesante saber qué piensan las personas que te rodean¿no crees?

-A veces es mejor no saberlo –señaló Sirius con voz trémula. Ella despegó los ojos del libro y le miró, aturdida por la amargura y cierto tinte de peligro que despedía el tono de Sirius. Él notó que se sentía incómoda, su mente perspicaz haciendo conjeturas sobre todo lo que sus palabras no habían dicho. Y podría cambiar de tema, buscar otro libro o seguir caminando a lo largo del pasillo alfombrado, pero Sirius no quería hacerlo. Porque ella iba a marcharse al día siguiente y saldría de su vida hasta no sabía cuándo.

Y si no había mañana, no había consecuencias, no había reproches ni tiempo para arrepentimientos. Sólo el presente, solos ella y él en la biblioteca de los Black.

Impulsivamente, Sirius avanzó hacia ella. Hermione permaneció inmóvil en su sitio, pero evidentemente asustada. Él le quitó el libro de las manos, ella no opuso resistencia. Sirius cerró el pesado tomo y lo colocó de cualquier manera en un estante que no le pertenecía, arrugando y aplastando dos finos libros para ello. Hermione abrió la boca, posiblemente para quejarse por el maltrato infligido a los antiguos ejemplares, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios, como si supiera lo que iba a pasar.

Sirius cubrió la distancia que los separaba hasta invadir su espacio personal e inclinó el rostro hacia ella, lo justo para mirarla a los ojos. No la tocó, dándole la oportunidad de huir por el pasillo si así lo deseaba. Pero de nuevo Hermione permaneció en su sitio y alzó hacia él su mirada, cobriza bajo el resplandor del candil.

Tomándolo como un mudo permiso, Sirius alargó sus manos hacia ella y le sujetó cuidadosamente las mejillas. Eran tan suaves como había imaginado y Sirius sintió el deseo de acariciárselas con la nariz y los labios, pero se contuvo. En su lugar descendió sobre Hermione y se detuvo, con su boca suspendida sobre la de ella. Hermione temblaba en sus manos como la hoja moribunda de un árbol agitada por el viento otoñal y por unos segundos, Sirius no supo si temblaba de miedo o de nervios y expectación como lo hacía él. La miró a los ojos castaños y esperó, esperó a que ella dijera una palabra para detenerlo, se retirara o tratara de apartarle con las manos.

Hermione alargó sus manos hacia el pecho de Sirius, pero no para empujarle lejos de ella sino para aferrarse a las solapas de su bata de dormir, como si no se fiara de su propio equilibrio. Entonces Sirius supo que ella no quería huir y esa certeza hizo que algo dulcemente doloroso se encendiera en su pecho.

Le guió el rostro hacia el suyo y se inclinó definitivamente sobre su boca hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Sólo un breve roce, la inicial toma de contacto, el reconocimiento mutuo.

_No lo hagas._

Pero deseaba hacerlo, demasiado para ser sensato.

Otra leve caricia prendió sus labios como la chispa que surge de yesca y pedernal.

_No puedes._

Pero sí podía. Sentía los dedos de Hermione aferrados a su bata, rozando cálidamente su pecho. Su boca esperándole con inocencia y timidez. Sólo necesitaba acercarse un poco más para hundirse en ella.

_No debes._

Pero había superado la línea de lo que no se debía hacer al enamorarse de ella y ahora estaba perdido. Lo estaba al presionarle los labios y adentrarse en su boca. Lo estaba al respirar en ella, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las manos cerrándose con ansiedad en sus mejillas. Y ya no había marcha atrás. La chispa había prendido.

Ninguno de los dos había huido, imponiendo un poco de cordura a esa atracción. Porque mientras Sirius hundía la lengua en su boca y encontraba la suya, tierna como el capullo de una flor, los últimos rastros de cordura sucumbieron como no lo habían hecho en Azkaban. Y los segundos dejaron de ser segundos, los minutos, minutos, las horas, horas. El mundo dejó de ser mundo y ellos dejaron de ser Sirius Black y Hermione Granger, y fueron sólo dos bocas, dos labios, dos lenguas encontrándose en un pasillo oscuro, como un brote de esperanza floreciendo ante la inminente guerra.

Los dedos presionaron sus mejillas con dulce necesidad, sus manos se aferraron a la tela inusitada firmeza. Sus labios giraron sobre su eje, profundizando el beso. Las lenguas se buscaron y unieron, se estrecharon de un modo tan mágico, tan cargado de delicadeza y ternura que Hermione pudo leer los sentimientos de Sirius sin necesidad de usar el oscuro poder de la legeremancia.

Y Sirius supo que ella lo sabía y parte de su razón volvió a despertar. Porque aunque muchos no lo creyeran, a veces, sólo a veces, él podía comportarse como una persona adulta. Y los adultos tomaban decisiones difíciles.

Ella iba a irse al día siguiente y cualquier cosa entre ellos fuera de esa noche era simplemente imposible. Ya había pecado lo suficiente como para empeorar las cosas más. Debía dejarla irse, seguir con su vida y buscar a alguien de su edad. No debía marcarla más, ni envolverá en la trágica maldición que parecía haber manejado su vida. Debía poner fin a eso.

Y reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, así lo hizo. Se apartó bruscamente de su boca y la soltó en un solo movimiento, como quien se arroja a un río helado de golpe para evitar un sufrimiento más lento y agónico, o peor, la posibilidad de arrepentirse. Ella le miró confundida y sonrojada, y Sirius dio un paso atrás, ocultando su rostro en las sombras que arrojaba el haz de luz del candil.

-Perdóname –dijo con voz ronca –esto no debió suceder.

Sirius se dio cuenta de que ella trataba de vislumbrar su rostro para averiguar su expresión y el palpitante redoble de su corazón le aconsejó salir de allí.

-Quédate y coge los libros que quieras –dijo con cierta aspereza, y sin más, pasó rápidamente a su lado, sin mirarla, y salió de la habitación.

**o0o0o0o0o**

A pesar de pertenecer a la casa de los valientes para disgusto de su familia, Sirius Black también sabía ser cobarde. O mejor, tenía instinto de supervivencia. Por eso no bajó de su habitación hasta que los Weasley, Harry y Hermione tuvieron que irse. Moody y Tonks se presentaron en Grimmauld Place para escoltarles hasta la estación y Sirius se despidió escuetamente, malhumorado y huraño. Evitó mirar a Hermione, dio un parco abrazo a Harry y musitando unas palabras de despedida generales para el resto del mundo regresó a su habitación. A su encierro.

Sólo que ahora, las horas en Grimmauld Place le serían más amargas y más largas, porque ella estaría a kilómetros de él.

**o0o0o0o0o**

A pesar de su afán por aprender, por descubrir, por investigar, había muchas cosas que Hermione nunca sabría. Nunca sabría, por ejemplo, que ese fatídico día en el que seis adolescentes –incluida ella –se presentaron en el Ministerio para salvar a Sirius Black, él acabó yendo para salvarla a ella. No sólo se presentó allí, donde tanto le buscaban, por su ahijado Harry, sino que también lo hizo por ella. No sabría, Harry nunca recordaría contarle, que lo primero que hizo al encontrarle en aquella sala del Ministerio, en medio de la batalla, fue preguntar con ella. Nadie imaginaría jamás que tal vez, sólo tal vez, si Bellatrix fue capaz de derrotarle fue porque su mente y su corazón estaban con Hermione, pensando en ella, preocupándose por ella. Tampoco sabría que ninguno de los presentes fue capaz de leer todo lo que había en sus ojos mientras se precipitaba inexorablemente hacia el Velo. Que más allá de la sorpresa por haber sido alcanzado, el miedo por el destino al que se avecinaba, la tristeza por privar a Harry de la última familia que le quedaba, en ellos había también otro sentimiento, tal vez el más poderoso. El alivio de no tener que seguir peleando contra sí mismo por querer a esa muchacha a la que una vez besó en aquel pasillo perdido de su ancestral biblioteca.

Y no obstante, sí había algo que Hermione sabía. Que él no se había ido del todo.

Porque las noches en las que no podía dormir, abrumada por el dolor, los recuerdos y sus miedos, Hermione descorría el dosel de su cama, se levantaba e iba hacia la ventana de su habitación. Y a veces, sobre todo en las noches de luna llena, creía apreciar la silueta oscura de un perro rondando los terrenos de Hogwarts, bajo su ventana.

Y entonces sonreía nostálgicamente y volvía a su cama, sabiendo que de algún modo, él estaba ahí, cuidándola.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? Antes de que me arrojéis las sobras de la cena de Nochevieja, quiero aclarar varias cosas. Sólo he leido unas viñetas Sirius/Hermione y es el primer fic de ellos que escribo. Estoy resacosa de la juerga de Nochevieja en sí, pero llevaba varios días con el fic empezado y quería terminarlo. Espero que te guste mi regalo navideño, Magda :) y espero que si alguien más lo ha leído hasta el final, me diga que le ha parecido :) Propósito de año nuevo: responder a todos los reviews :)_

_Por cierto, Vicky Cereza, no creo que leas esto pero no sabía como ponerme en contacto contigo. No he podido responderte al review de Dormiens porque no me has dejado ningún mail de contacto :(_

_En fin, os deseo un feliz 2008 a todo/as :)_

Con cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
